cat_pawsfandomcom-20200213-history
Picklekit's Quotes
Picklekit Jaded View Chapter 1: “I’m here Max, what do you want to do?” She smiled at him. -page 2 “but don’t strays live there?” Pickles looked at the white kit. -page 2 “I don’t think we should, he might attack us, one of us could get hurt, or killed.” She shuddered at the thought of the two being ripped to pieces. -page 2 “but still, strays live here.” Pickles mewed, flicking her tail. -page 2 “I hope you’re right about them not being home.” Pickles mewed, glancing around. -page 3 “Hey!” She flicked her tail, splashing water all over the white tom. -page 3 “Not my fault you weren’t born fluffy.” -page 3 “no you haven’t! I’m still up!” Max stared to chuckle. -page 3 “fine, but I won.” -page 3 “Stop laughing at me.” She mewed, covered his mouth with her tail. -page 4 Chapter 2: Pickles ran after Max, “get back here! You can’t just tag me when I tag you!” -page 5 “Max, there’s something behind you-” -page 5 “We didn’t mean to come here, we’re sorry.” Pickles stuck her head above the fountain. -page 5 “Max, you got to kick harder!” Pickles climbed the wall, running to her friend’s side. -page 5 “we need to get out of here.” -page 6 “Look it wasn’t my idea-” -page 6 and 7 “I didn’t know where he was taking me, it isn’t my fault he didn’t tell me.” She looked at her mother sorrowfully. -page 7 “Max doesn’t have any other friends okay? He needs someone to be friends with.” -page 7 Chapter 3: “I’m Pickles.” -page 10 Chapter 4: “No…” Pickles stared at the she-cat in confusion. -page 11 “Are you sure I have to jump down?” Pickles looked at the white and black she. -page 13 Chapter 5: “I’m Pickles.” She smiled. -page 14 “I’m Pickles.” She smiled at the other cat. -page 15 “Okay.” She followed the she to a tree, a tunnel was near one of its roots. -page 16 “Okay.” Pickles slumped down into a small pile of moss. -page 16 Chapter 6: “Yes!” She called up. -page 19 Chapter 7: “Who’s that?” -page 21 “We can do something. Play!” Picklekit leapt at the white kit. -page 21 “I wasn’t, I wasn’t.” Picklekit laid down. -page 22 “Well, how come we can’t do any of those things Lilykit?” Picklekit looked at the white she-kit. -page 22 “Well I’m gonna go do something.” Picklekit mewed, padding out of the den, -page 22 “Hey Junglekit!” She padded over, smiling at the kit. -page 23 “I’m not here to watch you two fight, I’m here to play.” The two kits stopped fighting. -page 23 “gotcha!” She mewed, running past him. -page 23 “I got you again.” She jumped off, running off, -page 23 Chapter 8: “I had the weirdest dream, there was this bird, and it laid an egg, and a kit hatched out of it.” -page 24 “What do you mean?” -page 24 “You just, eat really fast.” -page 26 “we can play.” Picklekit looked outside the den, -page 26 “But what about me? I want to go do stuff.” -page 26 “I heard that there was a kit called Windykit, can I play with him?” -page 27 “so, what did you want to do?” -page 27 “Uh, whatever you want.” Picklekit smiled, -page 27 “I didn’t think you looked like a big kit.” She giggled, -page 28 “ah! I’m gonna die.” She fell over, pretending to be dead, -page 28 “bleh, I’m dead. I’m dead.” She meowed, -page 28 “I’m joking.” She got up, “don’t cry! Don’t cry!” She mewed, rubbing her cheek against his. -page 28 “it’s okay, see, I’m fine.” She mewed, looking at the kit. -page 29 Chapter 9: “Well, me and Windykit were play fighting, and Junglekit and Moldkit wanted to join. Me and Junglekit fought, and I pretend to be dead, and then, he started to cry.” -page 31 “Are you sure? He acts like a brat a lot.” -page 31 Chapter 10: “psst, Junglekit, over here.” She whispered, looking at the golden kit. -page 34 “I was thinking of exploring, wanna join me.” The golden kit got up, creeping up to her. -page 34 “We should go over those rocks.” Picklekit pointed towards the large rocks that made the entrance. -page 34 “I’ll go first then, make sure you follow right after me.” Picklekit mewed, slowly slipping down. -page 35 “I wonder what it is.” Picklekit stared at it. -page 35 “Can you try and get out?” She kept tugging on his paws, -page 36 “But what if Junglekit dies?” She mewed, tears rolling down her face, -page 37 “But what if I’m not originally from Shadeclan.” She mewed, staring up the golden tom. -page 37 Chapter 11: “we went through the tunnel over there.” Picklekit pointed to the tunnel. -page 38 “They wouldn’t leave camp.” She gulped, -page 39 “thanks, uh, Tigerkit.” She mewed, -page 40 “See ya Tigerkit!” She called over her shoulder. As the two she-kits were padding to the den, -page 40 “I want to know about Junglekit, is he gonna be fine?” She mewed, -page 41 “How does she do that?” -page 41 “no! Why would I? I like him as a friend.” Picklekit shook her head. -page 41 “Ew, why would I do that?” She mewed, looking over at the white kit, -page 41 Chapter 12: “Where is Junglekit?” She mewed, poking her head out of the den, -page 43 “Junglekit! You’re okay!” She ran over, -page 43 “I don’t know, uh, prey-hunter?” -page 46 “Why do we have to climb the wall?” Picklekit looked at Snowflight, -page 47 “I don’t feel like it’s safe to drop down there.” -page 48 “what if I fall off and die though?” Picklekit mewed, -page 49 “Why was he being mean to you mum?” Picklekit mewed, padding after the white warrior, -page 50 and 51 Chapter 13: “I’m fine, just puffed out.” -page 56 “Well, Moldkit got a speech, while I was yelled at by Bearscar to do things right. Then after five times of catching the fake mice, I was to way too puffed out to do anything, and Bearscar told me to take a break. So, I sat here for a long time.” The rest of the cats looked at her in surprise, -page 56 “other than get scolded and yelled at by Bearscar, basically.” -page 56 “Really? What is it?” She looked at him with glee, -page 58 “Has Shadeclan ever cheated?” -page 59 “But who is the leader that cheated?” -page 59 “So he’s leader of both clans?” -page 59 “But what is his name?” -page 60 Chapter 14: “But who is his son?” -page 61 “What’s wrong mum?” -page 62 “About what?” -page 62 “no thanks, I just want to know what we’re doing.” -page 62 “I don’t really like fighting, but hunting seems fun, except for my mentor.” -page 63 Chapter 15: “coming!” She ran after the white she, -page 68 “I’ve never been, I bet it’ll be great!” Picklekit stared forwards, in front of them was a large clearing, a giant sanding bank was there, a few cats waiting for them. -page 68 “Gross! We’re just friends mum!” Picklekit mewed, -page 68 “Come on!” Picklekit bounded towards the ginger tabby, “hi! My name’s Picklekit! What’s yours?” She mewed, smiling warmly at the tom, -page 69 “That’s a cool name! What’s your deputy’s name?” -page 69 and 70 “that was scary, wasn’t it?” She mewed, looking at the cats, -page 72 “hey guys! She has a stub tail too!” Picklekit called from the group, then dragged Junglekit away as the rest of the crowd went over to the she and started to admire her. -page 74 “Shieldtuft is taking us back to camp to give us extension training.” She mewed, padding over to her sister. -page 74 “what do you mean? We are friends, right?” -page 74 Chapter 16: “I really hope this is safe, I don’t feel like it is.” She mewed as she fell. -page 77 “What’s happening in there?” Picklekit mewed, staring over at the den, -page 77 Chapter 17: , “what’s wrong Junglekit?” She mewed softly, -page 81 “you know that idea we had before Lilykit told us that the Winter Festival was today?” -page 81 “I thought we could do it, away from the Lightningclan border.” She saw his eyes brighten up, -page 81 “This place is pretty!” Picklekit looked around, colourful flowers grew, and a strange stick stuck out of the ground. -page 82 “I haven’t met Cinderspots yet, what was she like?” She looked up from her stick to Junglekit, -page 82 “I don’t think this a field that cats frolic in anymore.” Picklekit mewed, “this one says ‘Daggertail’. And I wasn’t introduced to him.” -page 82 “Does that mean…” -page 82 “Are we allowed over?” She mewed, staring across the slowing move river, -page 83 “Where should we go next?” She mewed, glancing around, -page 83 “what it is this place?” -page 83 “maybe we should name it after the view, maybe ‘Crystal View’?” -page 84 “that’s a wonderful name.” Picklekit smiled, feeling a small breeze pick up, blowing her fur towards the sand and water, Jaded View, what a wonderful name, “I’ve got an idea for what we can do here as well.” Picklekit mewed, “we can practise and train here, like what Lilykit is doing with Shieldtuft.” -page 84 Chapter 18: “I feel like we should hunt soon, I don’t think Shieldtuft will be very happy if we don’t.” -page 85 “Junglekit?” She called, “Junglekit?” She called once more, sitting down. -page 86 “we should go back to camp, come on!” Picklekit jumped into the river, running back into their territory. -page 86 “hey wait up!” Picklekit ran after him, following him back to their camp. -page 86 “Hey Tigerkit!” Picklekit mewed bounding up to him, -page 88 “What do you mean?” -page 89 “which one’s Flatface?” Picklekit mewed, -page 89 “I’d be hoping for Tigerfang, that name sounds really cool.” Picklekit mewed. -page 91 “I know! It’ll be so fun!” She mewed back. -page 92 Chapter 19: “Food!” Picklekit mewed, -page 93 “What if I want to stay with you?” -page 94 “But where is Tigerkit sleeping?” -page 94 “But what if it does happen? And no cat comes to help us?” Picklekit turned to her mother, -page 96 “So the lesson is that we should try to save people from death? Even if we hate them?” Picklekit mewed, -page 97 Chapter 20: *Coming Soon*